The eleventh rival
by LavenderSkyline
Summary: After Ayano has killed ten girls at her school, she's convinced Senpai is hers. Taro, however, is still thinking about a certain self aware video game character. What happens when somehow, she manages to break into Akademi high? Who will win Senpai's heart?


Ayano Aishi was emotionless.

I don't mean coldhearted. I mean she actually couldn't feel emotion.

Until she met Taro.

The moment she saw Taro, she felt a connection. She felt her heart lift, her stomach turn over and over, and her knees weaken.

She yearned for more of this joy. She longed to run her fingers through his straight black hair. She desperately wanted him to wrap her in his arms, embracing her for hours.

She knew she needed him more than anybody else.

And she wasn't afraid to fight for him.

She'd killed ten girls. One, in which, had made the job a lot more difficult, with new security cameras and guards.

Ayano managed anyway.

So this was the day. Her Friday. The day she'd confess to her senpai after school.

Or...so she thought.

Ayano leaned against the lockers, scrolling through the media feed on her phone.

It had been your usual day. Class, lunch, unimportant conversations.

She loved it when Taro had gotten particularly close to her, only for a couple of seconds, and definitely accidentally, but she cared nonetheless.

She didn't consider it a step up from where their communication was at right now, though.

But this was it.

She was going to confess today. She had even written a note she planned to leave in his locker, telling him to go to the cherry tree after school.

Her hands trembled as she attempted to slide the severely crumpled note into Taro's locker when she heard him coming.

Frantically, she shoved the pink paper into her pocket, her heart rocketing against her chest.

Taro didn't even seem to notice how she was breathing as if she had just sprinted a mile straight. He simply sighed and leaned against his locker.

Ayano could sense his worried vibe. She quietly strolled up to him, casual on the outside, panicked on the inside.

Taro turned to face her, and for once, she could actually not pass off as a stalker and just a regular classmate.

"Um...hi, I'm Ayano..." Ayano mumbled, tugging at her black hair.

"Hey. I'm Taro." Taro said, his tone dripping with an odd feeling. Sadness? Confusion? Anxiety?

Either way, there was truly no need for him to introduce himself to Ayano...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ayano asked out of utter sympathy. It hurt her somehow to see her senpai sad.

Taro shook his head and his normal expression flooded back onto his face.

"It's...nothing. I just beat a game called doki doki literature club yesterday...I really liked a girl named Monika, but she turned out to be an obsessive killer...makes me sad. Honestly, I still don't know what happened." He said with a weak chuckle.

The words "obsessive killer" entered Ayano's mind. She instantly knew she could not tell Taro a word about what had happened to those girls.

"Oh...sorry about that. I've gotten attached to video game characters, too..." she lied through her teeth. Taro smiled.

"It's all right. You couldn't do a thing about it. Well, I have to go...see you on Monday, Ayano." He said, waving to her as he walked off towards the exit/entrance of the school.

Ayano felt her heart flutter. Obviously, she wouldn't be able to confess this Friday... he had just officially met her. But in the future...if they continued to be friends...it could happen, no, it would happen.

Ayano walked home as well, for once not sensing the need to stalk him.

The lonely weekend passed, and Monday came as soon as Friday had ended.

The students crowded the halls, buzzing about the latest rumors. Ayano usually didn't pay any mind to them, but one in particular caught her ear.

"Did you hear about the new girl, Monika?"

"I wonder if she'll get murdered..."

"Nah...she won't..."

"How do you know?"

"Something about her feels...different. I can't place my finger on it...but I don't think the murder will get her this time."

"Those deaths could just be suicides, you know. Some of the deaths aren't even confirmed, they're just disappearances."

"Yeah...whatever."

The students resumed their original conversation, but Ayano couldn't hear them. Her mind was in a different place altogether, let alone her hearing.

Monika...

She tried to recall the name, it was in her head somewhere.

And it snapped. She remembered.

Monika, the girl in the video game that was supposedly deleted.

No. No. No. It couldn't be her. That was just a game.

Ayano recited this to herself as she shoved her way through the crowd, yearning for another conversation with Taro.

"Hey, Taro. How was your weekend?" She said, waving and trying her best to keep her tone steady.

"Oh, good. You?"

Ayano had just squeezed the word "fine" out of her mouth when they were interrupted.

A girl had come up to them and stood by them by the lockers. She seemed...different.

I mean, she looked normal. She wore the same uniform as the other students. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail tied with a white ribbon, and gorgeous emerald eyes Ayano immediately envied.

She smiled at Taro the moment he looked at her. Ayano didn't know this girl. But Taro obviously did. He nearly staggered backwards with a gasp.

"M-Monika?!"

 _Ah, so this was the "famous" Monika Taro was speaking of._

Monika nodded, her smile extending. "I'm sorry for what happened in the game. I was self aware...but the entire game was coded. I swear, it was meant to be creepy. I'm glad I'm finally free." Monika said joyfully, though her words were lies.

Taro seemed to untense. He shoulders fell down and his expression relaxed.

"Well...I'm happy you're here. Welcome to Akademi High, Monika." He said, smiling.

The bell rang, and the students began to divide.

"Well, I better get to class...see ya." Taro called, waving to the two girls. They waved back simultaneously in response and didn't drop their smiles until he left.

Once he was gone, Monika turned to Ayano. Her smile turned fake, like someone was pulling the corners of her mouth upward.

She delicately pulled a lock of Ayano's black hair to her palm and let it fall out her hand. "Are you Taro's lover?" She asked with an innocent giggle.

Ayano narrowed her brown eyes, but didn't know how to respond.

Monika wasn't sunned for a moment, almost as if she saw this coming. Ayano hadn't said a word, but somehow, she knew all. She walked away from Ayano, down the hallway.

Little did the two girls know, they hadn't merely started a rivalry. They'd started a war.

 **Hey guys! This is my first crossover, so please review and tell me how I did and any ideas you may have for the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
